


I Don't Mind

by ypsese



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Is it really incest though?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, THEY WERE RIGHT, They said I could never be a writer, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Percy, tag abuse, take me away, this is actual Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Percy Jackson had a serious problem.He was in love with his sister.





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support incest and I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters. Major warnings for ethical principles.

 

✽

"Oh gods." She moans out as his hands travel from her hair to her nape, his fingers tickling her flesh, he doesn't know what he is doing, but he sure as hell isn't stopping after the words that tumbled from her lips.

Percy wasn't sure how everything had got so heated. One minute they were doing a friendly sibling spar and then they were splashing each other with water attacks. Their bickering got so intense and touchy and all-of-a-sudden Percy has his lips on hers and was pushing her into their shared cabin.

Percy knew it was wrong. Even though they technically weren't related --Gods didn't have DNA so there was no biological standpoint of similarity-- it was still taboo because they were both claimed by Poseidon. 

But for so long Percy had seen her as one of his best friends. It had taken the Gods months to claim her, and Percy had started to develop a small crush on her and admire her appearance and figure more and more.  And just when he was going to make a move -- she got claimed.

What were the chances that (Y:N) was his younger half-sister? Percy's attraction for her was forced down his throat. And he had to slap himself everytime his gaze wavered from her face and down her figure.

Little did he know that she felt the same. Well at least, he hadn't until a couple seconds ago, when she shoved her tongue down his throat. 

He arches her neck up to meet his lips harsher and she indulges completely, making him swell with pride. His tongue slips past her soft lips and gently licks along her creases, she opens without hesitance and her hands travel from his collar to his hair and she threads her hands deeply into his dark locks.

His tongue traces every inch of her cavern until she is panting and heaving. His hands go from her neck to her spine and he trails his hands down the long bone as her ribcage and breasts lift into his hard chest.

"Percy." She is breathless and wheezing to get her words out as he flattens her body out on the chaise, his hands wondered her covered skin making her twitch and heave, her body rising and falling underneath his palms.

"Gods..." He whispers breathlessly making her eyes trail his face as his hands rest on her hip bones. Saliva dribbles down her parted lips and her black hair is tousled and messy, she looked wrecked, but in a reckless, sexy, fucked up way.

His hands start to unbuckle the buttons of her jeans, working hard at manoeuvring the buttons from their small slits. They hadn't said anything, they were running on pure adrenaline and lust for each other.

"Percy." She calls again this time and his head snaps up from his task and suddenly his world is twisted, was he so naive to expect her to give herself so willingly after one heated kiss? Her green eyes glittered with lust and her lips were moving but he couldn't hear

"I want you." She says and his head cocks to the side and his mouth falls open.

"What?"

"I said I want you, Perce, I always have." She shows a smile and he feels his stomach flip in summersaults.

"Good." He grunts as he starts to shimmy her jeans down her thighs, his heart jumped in his chest when he saw she was wearing blue underwear and his blood started to pump faster in uncertainty. He had to refrain himself from burying himself between them.

He looks back up and her face is completely flushed, her eyes are half-lidded and she grins almost coyly. Moving her chest up, his legs coil slightly as he rests himself between her stretched legs and pulls the fabric of her tee-shirt up. 

Her skin is just as tanned there than it was down below. Pulling the garment off her skin he looks down and sees that her chest is still heaving. Her breasts snug against her white bra. Percy felt his entire body boil and his stomach twist painfully.

His soft and warm lips planted themselves on hers again and she gasped, his tongue already swerving magic through her veins as her shaking hands cupped his biceps. 

Percy's hands twist and yank on her bra straps until the garment was thrown from her body. The smooth touch of her skin pressed against his chest forces a moan through his lips. 

Her nipples hardened against his sweaty chest and Percy breaks the kiss as his hands fit perfectly around her moulds. She hissed through gritted teeth as his lips showered her neck and collarbones in kisses, his hair tickling her skin and his lips leaving her feeling airy and light. 

She bucked her hips into his, desperately searching for Percy's touch, but instead, she rolled her pelvis against his sharp hip bones. A spike of hit pleasure hits Percy's erection and a shocked moan escapes his feeble throat.  

He feels her entire body shudder under his palms and he mouths a kiss on the side of her breast and brings his tongue along the valley between them to tease her.

(Y:N) sighs when his soft lips encase her hardened bud, she smells like sweaty, salt and sand --an amazing combination in Percy's opinion-- and she tastes just as he suspected, her skin was so intoxicatingly smooth and her breasts were just the icing on the cake. 

"(Y:N)..." Percy groans, his cheeks burning and his heart hammering in his chest. He released her from his mouth to gaze at her face. She looked relaxed but her face was trembling with pleasure.

"Percy." She slurs and he cocks an eyebrow as his hands travel to her thighs, resting there and applying some weight to her bones.

"What is it...?" He asked hollowly like he was hypnotised. 

"Go down on me."

His face flushed completely and he looked away, (Y:N) winced at his expression and closed her eyes in embarrassment.  His reaction made her heart drop and she wondered if she'd ruined everything. He shakes his head and gives a slight nod before he shimmies himself down her legs until he is perched between her thighs.

She shuts her eyes in embarrassment and she feels his fingers tug on her underwear and pull them down slowly. (Y:N) swallows when he doesn't say anything, and she feels him move and her eyes fly open when he pulls her panties all the way down her legs and hooking them off her toes.

"P-Percy." She mumbles in embarrassment as he nestles himself down again, his arms hanging on his thighs as he tries to control his rapidly beating heart. He was so nervous and he could feel his teenage hormones raging wildly.

He didn't know what to expect. His green eyes with wide, innocent like a child as he gripped her thighs and gave an experimental lick to a small bundle of flesh near the top of her heat. 

(Y:N) keened and mewled in response and Percy's heart almost exploded. Her hips bucked and she threaded her fingers through the bedsheets. 

"Gods Percy. That feels, t-that feels... " She moans softly and he feels his stomach twist, and another hot spike of pleasure trembling over him. 

He was the reason for her pleasure. 

He looks back into her eyes and hesitantly licks her from the top to the middle and she makes a small squeak. He was a no virgin, but this was (Y:N) he was doing this with,  and he felt nervousness resonate off him in waves.

His tongue swirls around her clits small circumference and she makes a sound close between and whine and a cry and her hips buck into his face.

His finger comes forward and he gently strokes her skin as his tongue drags her clit up and down.  His tip squirms around the top of her heat and stripes back again on her most sensitive part. The action makes her legs give a large shudder involuntarily.

Her folds are more than ever slick now and he runs his tongue from her depths all the way up to her clit and she lets out a sinful mewl, he latches his mouth around her clit and she starts to writhe. 

Percy's awestruck. He's never seen someone so engaged in oral sex before, Annabeth wasn't a very vocal or expressive lover, but (Y:N) didn't need to moan to show Percy she liked what he was doing. 

It felt so good giving her pleasure. So he just drank up her moans. Her hands thread through his black locks and she shakes her head back and forth as swears and incoherent mumbles come from her mouth.

She is riding against his mouth and his slow and deep licks become fast and faster as he chases her orgasm. 

"Shit." She curses as his tongue slips inside her. He arches an eyebrow at her taste and he admits that she did taste strange, not a bad strange, and not a good strange, just strange. But he found himself getting intoxicated. 

"Oh." She doesn't know what to do with her body and she bucks and squirms with pleasure, her orgasm is so close and Percy starts to vigorously flick his tongue across her clit as one  finger slips past her walls

"I'm...you're gonna..." She mumbles drowsily and he feels his eyes widened, he was making her come. His finger speeds up again and he ruts his hips against the bed, feeling his erection become steely at her expression.

"Oh." She pants and he feels a surge of heat radiate off her as liquid splashed against his finger. Her muscles tighten and she gasps as her eyes flutter shut and her naked body seizes up.

He pulls his fingers out and watches as her body contracts into shudders and her back arches off the bed. A guttural moan comes deep from in her throat. 

"Turn around." Percy huffed out as he pulled his shirt off by the collar and threw it across the room and onto another bunk. (Y:N)'s green eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously and fumbled getting on her knees.

Percy grabbed her by the hips and flipped her around, she landed on her belly, ass up and cheeks blazing with embarrassment. Her hair was damp with sweat and sticking to her back, her green eyes were wide as she turned her neck to look at him.

"You good?" Percy muttered, his voice game out unintentionally gravely and he watched her cheeks darken. She nodded her head again timidly, too afraid to use her voice as Percy leaned forward and grabbed her ass.

He rutted his clothed hips against her soft skin and sighed happily, swallowing the lump in his throat and slowly wiggling his hips in delicious friction. 

"Oh..." (Y:N) threw her head back and her hair swished like a tail. He watched her hips shuddered in overstimulation but he couldn't find the strength to pull away. 

"C'mon Perce..." She drawls out, stretching her back into the bed and splaying herself. Percy grits his teeth at the little show she put on and starts to unbuckle his jeans with haste. Next, his boxers hit the ground and he's grinding his arousal against her rump, the sweet contact sending shivers up and down his body. 

He runs his hands up her back, tracing the lines of her spine and pinching her skin. Every caress sends her deeper and deeper into a state of messy euphoria. Every single one of his touches was keeping her on her toes.

He slid inside her in one swift motion, pushing into the hilt and settling his sharp hips bones directly against her rump. The pulsing of his cock was suffocating in a sheath of contrasting warm muscles. Percy's breath hitched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He'd never felt this good before, maybe it was because of (Y:N)'s tightness or the mindboggling dizziness she was sending him into. 

They were both rimmed on high temperatures and their combined heat was flustering. The room was intoxicated with their sweat and sex as (Y:N) groaned into the sheets and bucked her hips fruitlessly. 

Percy's head fell forward and he planted a sloppy kiss on her spine, tongue dragging along the droplets of sweat and watching her skin shiver with goosebumps. 

"Fuck," She cries out, her entire body shuddering as he rocks his hips, the new movement and position making the muscles in her back shift. 

All those years of camp training had built her into a weapon of muscles and scars. He'd heard multiple boys at camp expressing their desire to jack off to the thought of his sister doing very promiscuous things with them.

It had sent Percy up the wall, but he couldn't help but agree. (Y:N) had smooth, unblemished skin. Dark hair and bright eyes, just like him. She had taunt, rippling muscles underneath her soft flesh, and every time he bucked his hips, he watched them flex in reaction. 

He wrapped his fingers around the front side of her hips instead of the usual doggy style placement on her bum. He latched onto her hip bones and brought her tailbone right back into his pelvis, locking their bodies together and burying himself deeper. 

"Y-yes Percy!" She cried out as he slammed into the back of her thighs. 

Percy breathed out heavily, feeling his orgasm churning in his stomach like a wildfire across dry leaves. It was sparkling and frothing, waiting to erupt and his thrust got faster and harder. 

A haze came over him, his grunts getting more and more guttural and feelings flying out the window. He couldn't help but lose himself in the building pleasure. It was hot, and his cock was burning with need and relief --all at the same time-- he was so dopey, he couldn't shake himself from the neck-breaking pace he'd set. 

She looked so hot --how could he ever think of his sister that way didn't cross his mind-- her hips bucking pointlessly towards the bed, her clit begging for attention as she rocked consistently against his pelvis, her skin slapping and bouncing. 

But he wanted to see her face. 

Without losing any motion in his pistoning. He gripped her by the waist and turned her around. It was a bit awkward at first and put a lot of weight on (Y:N), but she managed not to flail her arms too much as her ankles locked behind his back and her hands came to thread in his hair.

It was just what he needed. The sweet brush of their chests together and her hot breath on his ear. It was just enough to send him teetering into sloppier and deeper thrusts. 

"F-Fuck (Y:N), I'm gonna c-come." Percy stuttered through gritted teeth. He could feel the pressure building up into a collapse of sensation and flooding pleasure. 

"Come in me Percy, I want it. I fucking want it." She mewled as her hands fisted the sheets and she wiggled her hips.  That was enough, those dirty words that came from her mouth as she clung to his body sent him flying. 

 “Shit, you’re good at this. _Gods_ \- Oh my - (Y:N)  _A_ oh _fuck fuck fuck._ So good, feels so good, I’m -  _ah -_  oh this - fuuck! -” Percy came in massive spurts, hot, goopy come spilling across her insides.  His thighs were trembling and his hips jerked in overstimulation as he rocked them out of their orgasmic hazes. 

He collapses onto the bunk bed and she grunts from under his weight. The only sound left was the heavy breathing coming from deep in their chests. 

Percy pulled out, slick and too tired to move. (Y:N) whimpered in pain at the loss of feeling and heaved a sigh, her chest was glisening with beads of sweat.

"I'm sorry I didn't have...you know, protection or...something," Percy muttered as he fell onto his back. (Y:N) blinked out of her haze and turned, it was slow and critical, but she flipped herself over and curled into his side.

"I don't mind." Was her soft-voiced response as she kissed below his ear and draped an arm over his lean chest. 

"You think we could...do that again?" Percy chewed on his lip, heart pounding as he awaited her response. 

"...You don't regret it?" She narrowed her eyes, clearly shocked. 

"Do you?" 

"No." She said, her voice muffled in his skin.

"Well then...yes...I want to do that....alot...with you." His skin flushed and he looked away.

"You're a dork." She nipped his earlobe. 

"And you're a minx." He teased back, one of his hands coming to her hip and rutting her skin against his own. He watched her shudder in exhaustion and her hips jerk. She gasped at first but then smiled coyly at him and leaned in close. 

"Am I your sister aren't I?" She booped his nose and winked at him.  

✽

 

 

 


End file.
